One such multicomputer system is known from the article "System 12, Hardware Structure" by S. Das et al., published in Electrical Communication, Vol. 56, No. 2/3, 1981, pages 135-147. The multicomputer system described in the aforementioned article discloses several peripheral computers that respectively represent a module control unit for a terminal module and are connected to a digital coupling network that fulfills the function of a computer communication network. A functional control unit that is also connected to the digital coupling network corresponds to a central computer.
In such a multicomputer system, the peripheral computers signal their availability to the central computers when the system is started. This can cause overload situations which in turn lead to losses of the availability signal as well as deadlock.